


Lover's Eyes

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Series: APH Kink Meme De-Anon [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Kink meme story, M/M, WW2 mentions, slightly angsty, use of both human names and country names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began in a tiny little hidden house during the beginning of the war and it ended when it was over; the beginning of a clandestine relationship and what it means to truly fall in love. </p><p>Or </p><p>How two people fell in love when the situation was bad and how they found happiness in each other when nothing was good in the world anymore. </p><p>Or</p><p>This was a prompt for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Song I listened to while writing this, highly desirable to listen to, from cute folksy band, how do I put you should listen to this while reading: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJ2Ywbr6cJA
> 
> Warnings: alternate character interpretation, WWII reference (they're small), switching from country names to human names (to show that neither is exactly mentally stable and they're both hurting each other more) , my writing

___________  
Lover's Eyes  
___________

"I'm a fool." Estonia says to himself as he cleans another plate. Here in the little hidden house, away from where all the other nations that had been occupied by Germany's men, Estonia stays and helps Germany with plans and other things, despite the pit of his stomach saying not to. He helps only when Ger—Ludwig calls him by the human name he has, otherwise, he feels like he's betraying his people. 

His people are suffering, and they're fighting and Estonia guesses that he might be fighting in his own way, but mostly he lives with the quiet rage he holds. 

He doesn't know anything more than quiet rage. 

It's always been quiet rage and when Germany came to his door, the little one room home he owns, knocking gently like a prince, it was hard to later learn that it was all a lie. It was too late by then though, as he followed the Germanic nation back home, and the minute he learned of the war going to happen and the problems arising, Estonia had already fallen into bed with the enemy. He's heard the stories that get around, that manage to make it to his ears; how people are fighting, and how other countries are angry. Estonia gets the most information every time Japan and North Italy shows up, updating Germany one what's going on and the other things they hear from their boss. 

Cliched in its own matter, Estonia fought with himself if only to prove that he was strong. Germany taught him that he didn't need to prove strength though, through the little kisses and the hand holding. He sighs as he pushes those old thoughts out of his head, he doesn't need to make himself think about past events, especially since he promised himself to live in the now. 

There's a searing pain in his heart and he blames it on the war, not the slow fleeting thoughts of what will happen after the war and how everything that he holds now will be gone or be taken from him. 'Don't think like that.' he thinks to himself, 'It's not true. Everything'll be fine.' 

But for what price? 

Estonia drops the cup he was cleaning, grateful that it doesn't break when it makes contact with the other plates and the soapy water. He wants to yell and scream and break but before he can there are arms wrapping around him and he lets out a sigh. 

"Are you ok?" Ludwig's voice asks, gentle as it always is with him. For a moment, Estonia—or should he refer to himself as Eduard in this situation? thinks about others who's asked him that in the past and then he pushes those thoughts behind him because in the end, he doesn't need to be forgiven for imagined sins. 

"I'm fine." Eduard speaks softly, trying to ignore the thoughts that has been filling his head for the last few minutes. "I'm just thinking." 

Ludwig frowns, creases appearing on his forehead. "Well, you shouldn't think about things that makes you upset." He says, and that bit of advice reminds Eduard that Germany and Ludwig are two different people and he doesn't have to be upset about it. Though he jumps slightly when Ludwig caresses his cheek, and mutters sweet nothings. 

Eduard wants to cry, but like all the other times in his past when he's felt this way, he pushes the feeling away, allowing the more logical side to take over. Ludwig doesn't need an over-dramatic lover, he needs someone who's got their heads straight. “Sorry.” He mutters, not moving from Ludwig's arms. 

Ludwig moves them from the kitchen to the bedroom with ease, kissing Eduard's throat and muttering words of love. Eduard falls back on the bed, feeling that loving touch and Ludwig's hands feel like soft fires tickling his skin. 

__________

They lie in bed, Ludwig holding Eduard like there is no tomorrow. He's happy but scared that there might not be a tomorrow one day. “Go to sleep.” Ludwig whispers to Eduard, pulling the blanket off of him and moving from the bed. There are still dishes to be washed, and things that need to be done but Eduard looks too peaceful so he'll just do them instead. 

It'll also leave him to his thoughts. 

Ludwig spends time cleaning the rest of the dishes, thinking about this thing with Eduard. He thinks about what effect this has on their countries and he thinks about what this means for all of the other relationships he's had. Eduard means something to him, even if Ludwig doesn't quite understand what. 

“It would've been easier if I kept him back home.” Ludwig admits and he's positive it's true because if he didn't realise what he could use Estonia for, then he wouldn't be hidden away like a priceless treasure so no one could get their hands on him. Ludwig's boss, doesn't know what's going on here nor does Ludwig every want anyone to. It's a crime what he's doing, and he's positive that this could be considered kidnapping but then again... you can't kidnap the willing. 

Every time he goes back to his main house, because he's got to go there for meetings and other things, he sees Hungary and he can tell by her stares that she knows what's going on. She never says anything – besides once and he pushes that thought out of his mind because that's a thought he's not willing to think about – but that's because she's better than most of the other nations and she knows when someone feels bad but they don't want to deal with it. Perhaps she keeps her dirty secrets like he does – hidden away. He hears sometimes from the other nations that have noticed that Estonia doesn't come back, lots of scathing remarks from the nations his country has taken, mostly bitching from Poland who sits in a chair by a window. 

“Still no Eduard.” Poland mutters whenever Ludwig goes back home. Feliks, always angry and always strong Feliks who's once shared Ludwig's bed is nothing like Eduard, whose quiet rage is most beautiful. Not that there isn't anything amazing about Poland's fiery personality but there is something about Eduard that reminds Ludwig of a fairy tale creature; one who waits for the Prince to come and save them. Not that Eduard needs a Prince, but he does need someone: someone who cares enough to put time into the relationship. 

“You just going to hold Liet's brother hostage?” Poland breathes out, and it's obvious that he's in pain, anyone could see that but Germany doesn't care. 

“I am not holding Estonia hostage.” He bristles, “I am protecting him.” 

Poland laughs, it's always cold, scratchy and thick with accusations. “You are a horrible liar, Germany.” There's a coughing fit to accompany this before he adds, “Treat him well.” 

After that Germany always leaves before anything else said because he can't handle the accusations. 

“I'm not doing anything wrong.” Germany thinks, pulling himself out of the thoughts that hurt him. He stops the water as he hears footsteps behind him, knowing Eduard had probably gotten out of bed to look for him. It always happens whenever Ludwig disappears from the bedroom for too long, it probably happens when he's gone away for weeks but if it does then Eduard does his best to hide it. 

“Ludwig?” Eduard voice asks from behind him and Ludwig wipes his hands on a dish towel and turns. Eduard stands there in a shirt that's three sizes to big and he's left his glasses on the nightstand besides the bed. 

Dropping his hands to his side, Ludwig admits that this is the perfect moment for him now. He doesn't want anything else nor anyone else and he knows it's wrong to think this but if he can only keep them both here then his hidden treasure will never have to be touched by someone else. He clambers over to the Baltic, holding his hands out and let's the other fall into his arms. However this war goes, however this life moves, Ludwig wants to stay here. 

_________

Eduard smiles as he feels Ludwig arms wrap around him, holding on to him as if he was going to leave at some point. Eduard doesn't want to, doesn't have a plan to and doesn't even know where to go if he did leave. So he'll stay here, wrapped up in Ludwig's arms, forgetting his previous thoughts of the war and the betrayal and the other things because if he doesn't then he won't feel safe and it's all he really wants from life is to feel safe again. More than ever, he feels safe in Ludwig's arms, because he can forget everything once he's there. 

(they're safe, and so is Ludwig's arms, even if everything inside of him says that he's probably the most dangerous love he's ever had)  
___________________

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/82590.html?thread=508755358
> 
> Germany/ Estonia - occupation
> 
> Estonia was occupated by Germany during WWII http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_occupation_of_Estonia_during_World_War_II  
> It wasn't for too long but I would like to have some kind of story with these two please.


End file.
